


To Have and Never Share

by kaydskitz



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dirty Talk, F/M, Jealous Sam Winchester, Jealousy, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Possessive Behavior, Teasing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-10-16
Updated: 2013-10-16
Packaged: 2017-12-29 13:53:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1006213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaydskitz/pseuds/kaydskitz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes Sam can get a little possessive.</p>
            </blockquote>





	To Have and Never Share

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah...this is just a lot of steamy arguing leading up to some hot sex.
> 
> Chapter 2 is almost done :)

“Try not to call out my name while you two go at it, will ya?”

 Dean was flirting with Kayla for, which felt like to Sam, the thousandth time today. Dean always teases Kayla, which never bothered Sam because it was funny to see them get into irrelevant arguments, and it secretly turned him on when she got mad. But Dean's behavior towards her had gone too far today.

 Sam didn’t even turn around to shoot his brother a dirty look. He just sat there at the vintage motel table with a stone hard expression on his face, His eyes glued to the incubus information page on his laptop. They were hunting down one in their current case.

 "Oh it might happen more than once", Kayla said sarcastically with a friendly, yet flirtatious smile towards Dean. She laughed, trying to force him out the door.

 "Okay, okay! Geez, is she this pushy towards _you_ , Sammy?"

 Sam was about to blow. But being too exhausted and annoyed with his older brother, he tried to make him leave as well.

 "Bring me home a beer, will ya?" Sam still didn't look away from his computer.

 "Alright. Don't wait up", Dean said before slamming the door behind him on his way out.

 Kayla watched Dean leave from the window and once he was out of sight, looked over at Sam with an anxious expression on her face. She could tell he was angered by how tense his back muscles and broad shoulders were.

 "Sam, you've been researching for hours. You should get to bed."

"...I'm not tired."

 Sam was repeatedly scrolling up and down incu-less.com, trying to distract his mind from the violent thoughts running through them. Thoughts of punching dean in the eye until it popped out of the socket, kicking him in the nuts until they shriveled up and disappeared. He knew he needed to calm down but after all, he had flirted with Kayla too many times. Sam would let no one, not even Dean, try to woo his girl. Joke or not.

 Kayla raised her eyebrows.

"You look exhausted Sam. Are you sure you don't wanna go to bed?"

"You know what?..." Sam shut his laptop. "You're right"

 He got out of the motel chair and walked over towards the leather couch, not once making eye contact with her.

 "I'm going to bed" Sam turned his body to face the window, away from the rest of the room. He rested his head down on the lace cushion pillow, and before closing his eyes, roughly said

"Night."

 Yep. He was pissed. Kayla could tell by the tone in his voice. She sighed,

“Why aren’t you sleeping in the bed?”

 Sam opened his eyes only to roll them. _“Why is she acting so stupid?”_ , he thought.

 “Oh I’m sorry, I thought you would want to share OUR bed with Dean tonight”. Sam’s body stayed still, facing away from her.

 Although Sam couldn't see her expression, she raised her eyebrows and rolled her eyes. So he was jealous. She chuckled, even grinned a little at the thought. Her smile quickly faded when she realized he had heard her laugh. Sam sat up and turned his body to face her.

 "What's so funny, huh?", he snapped at her.

 Kayla ignored his question and made her way towards the bed, but Sam was suddenly standing right in front of her, blocking her in her path.

 "Sam I'm tired-"

"Answer Me."

 Sam looked her dead in the eye, his breathing slowly increasing from silent to heavy. She just stood there, quietly.

 "Answer the fucking question!" Sam gritted his teeth, "What's so fucking funny? You think I was joking?"

 Kayla tried her best not to give in too easily. If they didn’t know Sam, other people would think he was going to hit her. But Kayla knew he would never do that, no matter how furious he was. He was just trying to scare her, make her feel bad for letting Dean talk that way towards her, flirting back, and then pretending like nothing happened. She didn't even mention it to Sam like he noticed she usually would. _"Dude, Dean's creeping me out"_. Nope. She said nothing. Just smiled and playfully winked back at him.

 "I know you weren't joking, Sam."

 It was obvious she was trying her best to make him non-existent at the moment, but Sam on the other hand wasn't having any of it.

 "What were you laughing at, then? Don't make me ask you again."

 Sam's voice was at a low whisper. There was so much tension in the room, a knife wouldn't be enough to cut it. You'd need a fucking power saw.

 "Fine", Kayla cleared her throat, "I think it's funny that you're jealous."

 Oh shit. Wrong Answer.

 Sam’s eyebrows raised as he scoffed then licked his bottom lip, while letting out a sinister yet sarcastic laugh. Kayla folded her arms and slightly cocked her head to the right.

 “I’m jealous? I’ve gotta tell you, jealous isn’t even close to how I am right now!”

 Kayla rolled her eyes. “Then why’d you make that comment about sharing our bed with Dean?”

 “Because you’ve been going on, acting like he _belongs to you_.” Sam’s voice was bitter and caused a chill to run down Kayla’s spine. "But I belong to you, just like you belong to me". Unlike before, his hands were in loose fists and hanging at his sides. Kayla would be lying if she said it didn’t turn her on a bit.

  _“This is ridiculous”_ , she thought. “How have I possibly been acting like that, Sam?”

 Now it was Sam’s turn to roll his eyes. “I’m not in the mood to deal with this acting innocent bullshit, Kayla. You know you’ve been flirting with him all day long!”

 "Sam, we were just joking around" Kayla scoffed, "And you claim this anger isn't jealousy". She mumbled, although Sam still heard her.

 Sam took a step closer to Kayla, his eyes full with fury and lust, nose flared and muscles tense. A harsh sigh exited his nostrils, causing another chill to run down Kayla's spine, this time causing a sting in her back. She'd never seen Sam this riled up before. She admitted to herself that he was scaring her, and that she was unprepared for whatever he was going to say, or do, next.

 "I already told you I wasn't jealous. And I meant it"

 Sam paused for a second, expecting Kayla to retort back, but she just stood there silently looking at the ground; he continued.

 "I'm not jealous. I shouldn't feel jealous, I never should be. Because I know for a fact that you're _mine_ and no one else's."

 This was no joke. Sam wasn't just being over dramatic just to scare her even more than he already had. He meant every word he was saying, and Kayla knew it. Didn't mean she had to believe it.

 "Sam." Kayla said sternly, "You need to relax, alright? We were fucking kidding."

 "Don't tell me to relax, Kay." His voice was less threatening and softer than before. And he had called her Kay, a nickname he’d given her 3 months into hunting together. Kayla looked up and saw the pain in his eyes. He was trying to mask how hurt he was, but he had called her Kay, the name he calls her when he’s feeling most vulnerable or sensitive, especially during their arguments. It was a name he’d call her when they were in state of passion, arousal; even during Sam’s climax, he’d call out the name in heavy breaths and gasps. _“Kay”_ , she repeated the name in her head.

 Kayla stung with a little bit of guilt, but Sam was still overreacting and she wasn’t gonna let him win the argument, let alone think she would want anyone other than him.

 “You’re overthinking this, Sam.”

"Am I, Kay?” More anger was spoken in the name now.

 Kayla’s voice rose. “Why is this even bothering you?!? You KNOW for a fact that there is nothing going on between Dean and I! I don’t feel that way about him!”

 “Well that’s definitely NOT what it seemed like today!” Sam’s hands were flailing all over the place. His lips tremored has he spoke, and Kayla was watching every movement he made very closely, examining his body language and trying her best not to touch him, afraid he’d push her away out of anger.

 “Sam! NOTHING HAPPENED BETWEEN US TODAY!”

 “Just forget what happened today, Kayla!” Sam snapped. “All I know is, at the end of the day, you’re my girlfriend, _NOT_   Dean’s!”

 Sam’s last comment motivated Kayla more than it should have. She’d pushed him too far, gotten him so riled up that there was heat radiating off of his body as he stood close to her. She wanted him, and _bad_. As he moved out from in front of her and started to walk towards the table, Kayla knew he was going to go blow off steam. She hated seeing him upset over the situation, but when he started to spit out so much anger, she couldn’t help but crave his possession. So instead of watching him go, she decided this was the moment to push his last button.

 Sam didn’t think Kayla was going to reply to him. His plan was to finish his sentence, grab his coat off the chair, and leave. Go to a cafe, avoiding bars to steer clear of his brother. But just has Sam was approaching the door, he heard her speak. And she said the thing he didn’t wanna hear most.


End file.
